


Diversion

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [31]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Longing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Will takes a break from pitching practice.This takes place soon after 'Tiger.'  In the middle of 'Looking for Love,' after Don and Will fight but before the baseball game.





	Diversion

**Title:** Diversion **  
Pairing:** (Don/Will) **  
Rating:** PG **  
Summary:** Will takes a break from pitching practice. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** This takes place shortly after [Tiger](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/35996.html).

**Diversion--**  


  


Will was tired.Learning to pitch and a tough series of cases for work were taking their toll.He needed something to lighten up his grueling Spring. Flipping through the newspaper’s “Things to Do” section, one word caught his eye -- “Eppes.”

Will read about a Math for non-Mathematicians class for the public, by one Professor Charles Eppes. _I really shouldn’t._ This was definitely stalker territory, going to Don’s brother’s class to be near him by association.

_Hey_ , Will justified to himself, _I like math and there’s a great diner near campus._

The next Tuesday he was in the back of a lecture hall, enjoying Charlie’s discussion of Randomness.Will had never seen the young professor in his element and Charlie was dynamic, engaging, and articulate.So he sometimes wandered off the point or mumbled, but that was easy to forgive with his infectious enthusiasm.

Charlie wrapped up his talk – rather he cut off his flow of words and nodded at a person holding up wristwatch.A smattering of applause and the class broke up.Will stood and stretched.This was exactly what he had needed – a fattening meal at a greasy diner, followed by a stimulating hour’s entertainment.

Then he froze.

Don stood in the doorway to the lecture hall, chatting with his father.Will sat back down, his heart pounding.Don must not find him here.Will faded into the background and hoped that Don was “off duty.”After an agonizing moment, Don and his father walked down to Charlie, and Will was able to escape out the back.

Unable to help himself, Will paused at the doorway and glanced at Don.He looked good, his fingers out of their brace, his posture pain-free.One brief stare at Don’s profile, then Will forced himself out the door.

_Tomorrow, back to pitching practice._

__


End file.
